Another Year and Another Problem
by Kathryn Isabella
Summary: AU thanks to HBP. Another Summer with the Dursleys, ordinary doesn't last long when a letter changes the plans, and everyone's year for good. McGonagall is a very important part of the story...Rating for Violence in later chapters. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Privet Again

I don't own Harry Potter, or it's characters. Oh how I wish I did. Darn you Amazing J.K. Rowling….

* * *

This is my first foray into fan fic. So...here goes! All Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. This story is written in a style like that of J.K. Rowling. In Harry's perspective and all. There are some relationships, but none out of character ones, for example no DM/ HG. Sorry guys. There is a lot of McGonagall in this story though. She plays a larger role in this one in later chapters. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Another Year and Another Problem **

**1. Privit Again**

She sat staring at a fragment of parchment, thinking. Twisting her long brown and silver streaked hair around her fingers until it knotted, and she had to distractedly untangle her fingers from its unyielding strands. She never thought anything like this would, could surface. Not again at any rate. She couldn't understand how, how this had happened, and least of all, how she had gotten sucked into it.

* * *

Harry sat huddled in the dark, small cupboard, shivering under a blanket, although it was a humid day in early July.

He liked coming here still, he had a room of course, the Dursley's saw to that after those letters first year, but he still enjoyed slipping back to where he had spent years of his life. Besides, here, he was alone.

The Dursley's didn't bother him while he was in his room, or for that matter, around the house that much anymore. But his room was so full of reminders of his other life. Hedwig, his trunk, books, wand, and letters, so many letters from his friends, friends who carefully avoided the questions he knew they longed to ask him. A life he loved, yes, but at the same time, the life he almost wished hadn't happened.

"After all," Harry thought to himself, "If I didn't know I was a wizard, I would have never met Sirius, and then gotten him…" He still couldn't think of his godfather without chills running through him.

He knew, of course in all logic, he didn't really wish he never learned of his wizarding talents, or of his parents, or met all of the wonderful… and not so wonderful people that he had met since that day, five years ago he had learned of his past. Had learned he was a wizard, and not just any wizard, but one wanted dead by a man who had killed so many so mercilessly.

"Slam!", came the sound of a front door banging it's way into the hall. "Uncle Vernon must be home", Harry thought sourly, "goodie."

Although, as of late his uncle and aunt had rather seemed it best in dealing with Harry, not to. They simply ignored his entire existence. If he ate, slept, was breathing, really seemed of no concern what so ever to them.

Harry had expected nearly as much, considering it was rather his fault that dementors had attacked their son approximately a year ago. But he had saved Dudley, "more than he deserved really," Harry thought bitterly. That was another reason this summer had been so silent, he supposed, Dudley. Dudley, who was, well to say a bully would be putting it kindly, a bully to Harry since he could remember being at the Durleys, was on holiday with a few members of his gang. They were "camping with his mate's parents" or more likely in the woods somewhere with his buddies drinking stolen beer. He would be gone the next week.

"Where's the boy?" he heard his uncle bellow to Aunt Petunia. He had better show up now and get whatever it was over with now before and explosion occurred (which was a rather common occurrence).

"What?" Harry asked quickly jumping out of the cupboard, leaving his blanket behind. He tried quickly to dust some of the dust off of him in an attempt to look less shabby, not an easy task to accomplish with disheveled clothing and hair that refused to stay flat.

Uncle Vernon, with some trouble, restrained from commenting on Harry's choices of lounging spots. "We are leaving. By we I mean your aunt and I, are leaving for the week to go see Marge because she has taken ill, and since she obviously despises you, I feel it unwise to bring you with us."

"So?" said Harry wondering why they were even bothering to let him know before they stuck him at Mrs. Figg's house. Granted she was nice enough, especially much nicer after Harry realized she was a Squibb, but she was still a little odd, and smelled of tuna.

"SO," Uncle Vernon boomed, as not to be interrupted again, "You need to ring, or owl, or whatever, those funny little _friends _of yours and have them take you."

It took Harry a minute to fully grasp this…."So I'm leaving for the week or for the summer?" He asked tentatively.

"For the summer of course why would we want you back here when Dudders comes home? He's still very shaken." His aunt said, finally putting her two cents in to the matter.

Now Harry understood. They were afraid that he would have some other beast-like thing get Dudley. Well fine. If that is how they thought, if they still didn't understand that it wasn't he who…but never mind that now. He was going back early. Going back to the world he belonged in…or did he?

* * *

He wrote to Ron telling him what the Dursleys had said and to ask his mum. He knew that he did belong there, more than any one place in the world, and no matter how much went on last year; he needed to see his friends. He would just deal with his memories…when he had to.

Harry tied the letter from Ron onto Hedwig's waiting outstretched leg. "Take this to Ron, he's at the Burrow," he said quickly. She simply hooted at him and soared out the open window. He watched her go, and then, when she was out of sight, he closed the window.

Now he had to wait for Ron's response. He had no doubts that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley would take him for the summer; after all they were the closest things he had to a real family now. And had told him many times that he could come any time.

Harry wandered about his room for the remainder of the day packing his belongings into his trunk haphazardly, he remembered last year Tonks whipping everything into it's place in seconds. Well as an underage he still couldn't even do the simplest of packing charms without fear of expulsion from Hogwarts, and he had had quite enough of that worry last year to suit him a lifetime.

He finished packing, and fell asleep that night with thoughts of the burrow to drift him off to sleep. _He was walking up to the gate of the slightly crooked home, and waiting for him at the door was Ron, and Hermione, and Dobby? He walked past them, he was looking for something, for someone…He started to run through the rooms, seeing house elf heads on walls now, they were singing at him…what was it they were saying? He couldn't make it out. He was running, running to what? Then He threw open a door to see nothing but a large black cloth hanging on a wall…_

Harry bolted upright. What had woken him? His scar wasn't hurting. What had he been dreaming? Oh. Sirius. He thought he should be used to those dreams by now. Nearly every night his thoughts would manifest themselves whether he wanted them to or not.

He closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep, though this time blissfully dreamless.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to find Hedwig tapping at the window to let her in, in his haste to go to bed last night he must of forgot to re-open the window for her return. She flew in fluffed up, and settled on top of her cage Harry reached for the letter in her beak, she nipped his finger as he took it, a little harder than normal. "I suppose that was for the window." He said to her. She simply hooted and turned her back. "Fine, be that way," Harry said playfully, "but no toast for you." She sheepishly turned and nudged him affectionately. "Okay, well, fine you can have some. I'll get it in a bit." And at that she happily hopped into her cage.

"Let's see what Ron has to say", Harry thought as he turned over the letter. Instantly his heart jumped into his throat. This was not a letter from Ron, but from…from who?

His mind raced as he tore open the letter with the familiar seal, "Who could be writing back in response from Ron? Whose seal is this on the letter?" The questions kept coming. "Calm down Harry," he thought to himself, "Just breathe and read the letter."

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I have received your letter asking Mr. Weasley to stay at the Burrow with him. Unfortunately this is impossible as Mr. Weasley is not there. Your extremely intelligent bird however had the foresight to bring the letter here. Not sure how she knew though…_

Harry's heart jumped into his throat. Hedwig had never delivered the letter to someone who it wasn't for. Who was this what was going on? He recognized the handwriting though, he continued reading,

_Do not worry Mr. Potter, Ron is safe, everyone is here, we are sending a few members to retrieve you from the Dursley's. See you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. Hope your summer is going well Harry._

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief at he closing words of the letter. They were coming for him just like last year. But where could they be going? Certainly not Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Not after last year, but where? Apparently his professor was there. Who else, the whole order? No. They all couldn't be together.

Now all he had to do was wait…wait for the order to show up again and whisk him away from Number four Privet Drive. But to where, exactly?

Top of Form


	2. Tabby Appears

I still don't own these characters…but oh how I wanna!

* * *

This is my first foray into fan fic. So...here goes! All Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. This story is written in a style like that of J.K. Rowling, in Harry's perspective and all. There are some relationships, but none out of character ones, for example no DM/ HG. Sorry guys. There is a lot of McGonagall in this story though. She plays a larger role in this one in later chapters. Rating is for violence in later chapters.

* * *

My thanks to all of the readers, and reviewers, thank you dracodormiens97, MMrulz4eva, and Palanfanaiel for their reviews.

* * *

**Another Year and Another Problem**

**2. Tabby Appears**

Harry didn't hear anything more from the Order, or Professor McGonagall for the next day and a half, and by this time Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were getting more than a little anxious to leave for Marge's.

"Boy, if your ruddy friends don't show up for you soon there will be nothing to show up for!" Was a common threat heard from the mouth of Uncle Vernon when he noted Harry's lack of absence during his lunch break home, and after work, and again the next morning.

"It's not my fault they haven't shown up yet," Harry would say sounding rather exasperated. The conversation usually came to an abrupt end when Harry started muttering nonsense under his breath, and although Uncle Vernon knew perfectly well Harry wasn't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, this still shut him up rather quickly.

"Today," Harry thought, "it was too hot to move. Hell, it was too hot to breathe." Harry sat outside against the back of the house on Number Four Privet Drive. With every breath Harry took, all he felt was the damp air, so heavy with humidity fill his lungs. He didn't know if he could get enough oxygen breathing in air like this. His mind jumped back to thoughts of a lake, and eating a foul bit of Gillyweed to be able to breathe underwater, in the land of the merpeople. He remembered the cool, cool water all around him, and then the feeling of water rushing through his lungs, through his gills.

He quickly snapped his mind away from that memory the instant he saw a young man swimming toward him, "Cedric," He remembered, "Cedric Diggory." And before he let his mind have time to wrap around all of the feelings he still couldn't come to terms with over Cedric's death, he felt someone, something brush past his legs.

He looked about wildly. "What the…" He managed to slip out before a very welcome, familiar, if rather unexpected sight hit him.

"P-Prof-fessor," He managed to stutter out before he came to his senses and realized to the world it appeared as if he was speaking to a tabby cat, and calling it Professor. He had of course recognized Professor McGonagall, even if it did take him a minute, he had seen her demonstration of her abilities as an animagus in Transfiguration class, and recognized the tabby cat in front of him to be her.

He opened the back door into the kitchen letting her into the Dursley's home in front of him. There she morphed into the usual form of his professor in front of a very surprised Aunt Petunia. Harry noticed something. McGonagall was wearing a pair of jeans and a crimson and gold t-shirt. Why would she be wearing muggle clothing?

Professor McGonagall acted as if she hadn't seen Aunt Petunia at all. She turned to face Harry, "Come on boy, let's go get your things, we don't have all day to stand here." And abruptly turned and began walking toward the stairs.

Harry was, imaginably so, a bit taken aback at his professor showing up here, let alone ignoring his aunt, and heading for his bedroom. He quickly walked in front of her and said, "Erm, uh, okay. It's up here, Professor." And quickly let the way to his room. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw that he had, indeed tidied his room up a bit in getting ready to leave. His trunk was already packed, and Hedwig was in her cage, happily hooting at the two of them when they entered the room.

Harry hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her after she had been stunned last year, and it hit him now, what a strong woman she must be. Four stunners? He felt so helpless when it happened, watching from the astronomy tower. Questions raced through his mind at top speed. "How was she, did she feel all right, how did she manage…" his thoughts trailed off when he saw her looking at him quizzically. He realized he must have been staring at her while thinking. "What is it Potter?" She asked him, her face seeming perturbed. "I, well I just wanted to know how you were doing. I haven't seen you since Umbrige…"He trailed off. He watched her face turn from perturbed to almost embarrassed, her head was down as she answered him, "I am okay Harry. Thank you."

Harry watched as McGonagall quickly surveyed the small, and dingy room, with what appeared to be the remains of bars on the one window in the room. A look of, what was it? Was it pity, or sadness, maybe regret, crossed her face, and then quickly was gone. She smiled at him, "Alright Potter, are these your things?" She asked when she noticed him looking at her. "Uh, yeah" Came his reply, quickly running around to gather the few things he had removed from the trunk in the last day or so, and showed them into place, slamming the lid, "This is it."

She performed a simple charm to have the trunk follow her down the stairs, "Probably the same one Tonks used," he thought to himself as he carried Hedwig's cage down the stairs with Hedwig in it, sitting contentedly on her perch. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, she lifted the handle, and rolled it down the hall.

"Um, Professor," he started, "where are we going? Are we flying? Or using floo powder? What's been happening, anyway? I mean, I haven't been receiving my Daily Prophet's and…" He was cut off by a quick "Shush. I'll tell you in a minute. Just follow me," from McGonagall.

They walked out the back door past a still very surprised looking Aunt Petunia, across the almost too pristine front lawn, and down Privet Drive. Neither spoke as they turned the corner onto Wisteria Walk and then stopped directly in front of an older model Ford which seemed to be in still quite good condition. Harry looked up in surprise when he saw Professor McGonagall stop, take keys out of her purse, and open the trunk of the car. She looked around quickly, and seeing no one about she took her wand from her purse, and levitated the trunk into the car. "You, may put that into the back seat, Harry," she said gesturing toward the cage with Hedwig still in it.

"Did she just call me Harry?" He thought, "I don't believe it's ever been anything other than Mr. Potter. Odd." He then recalled back to the letter, at the bottom, she had said Harry too, He wondered if this was a new thing for the summer, or if she was just being odd for no real reason.

He decided to just ignore it, at least for now, and put Hedwig in the car. He then got into the passenger side, and sat next to McGonagall who was now buckling herself in and starting the car. "Fasten your belt, Merlin knows how these muggles drive, so unsafe." She started tut-tut-ing, as she rolled down the window on her side of the car.

Harry laughed to himself, he never thought he would see the day that he would be sitting next to his professor in an old car driving through Little Whinging. "Professor, why are we traveling by muggle ways instead of floo, or portkey? And what _is_ going on, can you tell me now?" Harry asked, a little impatiently. His professor sighed. "Yes, I can begin to tell you now. I will explain the mode of transportation later. We have a fairly long journey ahead. If you get hungry, one of our House Elves packed a lunch in that basket behind you." "Thank You, I'm okay though," Harry replied, "do you want me to get anything for you?" Harry asked her. "No, no, I'm not hungry. Harry, Thank You."

They sat in silence for few minutes, and just when Harry was about to bring up his question again, she began to speak in a low voice. "Harry, you know I was teaching at the school when your parent's went there, correct?"

"Umm, yeah I knew that," Harry said, a little confused as to what his parents had to do with what was going on now.

McGonagall continued, "I was still head of Griffindor House at that time, and for the most part, things were quiet during the times they spent at school. Quite unlike the…problems you have had to deal with. But do not get me wrong, Mr. Potter, your parent's were far from boring, but I am sure Mister's Lupin, and Black," her voice stopped for a moment after saying Sirius's name, remembering what had happened the previous year then continued, "have told you enough of your parent's school activities to last you for quite some time."

Harry laughed, remembering some of the stories he had been told by his former professor and godfather, "Yeah, I've heard quite a few stories," he said.

"Well then," She began, "I will not be adding to that collection, not right now at any rate." She smiled, seeming to be recalling memories from her past. "When I was head of Griffindor house during your parent's time I had to give career advice, just like I did with you last term. Your father was a little one sided in his studies, and not too much unlike you, Harry, wanted to become an auror. Your mother, decided to pursue her love of helping others and go into teaching." Harry interrupted her, "My mom taught at Hogwarts? My dad was an auror? How come no one told me this stuff?" He then realized he had just interrupted her, and quickly said, "Um, continue," in a low voice.

"Well your father trained to be an auror, but dropped out of the program when The Order became a full time job for him. He had enough money in inheritance from his father that he did not truly need to work, but wanted to anyway. Your mother, Lily, was the Potions professor at Hogwarts before Professor Snape. He took the job after, well, after the attack. I suppose no one brought it up because, It's been so long now, almost sixteen years, it seems almost like Professor Snape has just always been there." She chuckled thinking back to when Snape was hired, and the confusion the rest of the school went up into.

"But that is not what I was telling you about," she remembered, "I was telling you that when your mother came to see me, to go through her advising. Lily Evans was always very good at her academics, not unlike your friend Ms. Granger. She had a great aptitude for all subjects of study, but really focused on Potions and Transfiguration. She was unsure of which she wanted to teach. She studied both intensely. I took her on as something of an apprentice to me. Lily and I became quite close." She paused for a moment, and Harry looked at her and saw the tears shining in her eyes.

He didn't know what to do. Did he say something, or ignore it. Finally he simply put is hand on hers. She looked at him, and smiled. She moved her hand and quickly wiped away the tears, which were now beginning to creep to the brim of her eyelashes.

He still had so many questions. Well really, he still had all of the same questions, but he didn't really mind, he was learning about his family. A family he never got to know. But he had to learn what this was about.

"Professor," he began tentatively, "I love hearing about my mom and dad, but why now?"

Well, I know that it feels like you are alone Harry. You had finally found Sirius, someone who you thought was your last tie to your parents, and now he is gone too," She paused. He was looking out the window, but she could see in its reflection the tears running down his cheeks. Now it was her turn to comfort. "Harry, I…I…I thought you should know more about your family, more about where you came form, and maybe it would help. You would have something to fall back on when you have to deal with the memories of what happened last year, and yes Harry you will have to deal with them." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and continued, "Whether you want to or not is not going to be a factor for too long. Voldemort knows that Sirius will be a weakness for you and he will try to exploit it. So for now, you have a bit more than old photos of your parents to go on, and you are learning more about your family." She stopped. He turned to face her. "Thank you" was all he could say.

They stopped the car a few minutes down the road to get out and stretch their legs and it occurred to Harry he still had no idea where they were headed. "Professor, I was wondering, where are we going?" He asked her as they got back into the car.

"Well potter, the Order's headquarters are still at Grimmauld place, but we decided there should not be anyone living there, just good for meetings. It might be safer that way. So, there are a few homes all throughout the area where we are all living. The one we are headed to is my family home in Scotland. The Weasley family is there, as well as Miss Granger, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and well, of course I am there. The others are not far, but far enough so if one home is attacked the entire order is not destroyed," she said briskly.

"Where is Dumbledore staying?" Harry asked, then immediately after doing so felt badly, for he had tried not to think of his Headmaster as he still harbored some resentment toward the man who had shut him out so much last year. He knew he shouldn't but it was still hard. "Dumbledore did after all," he told himself, "have good reasons not to explain. Not right, but still good intent."

"The headmaster will be doing a lot of traveling, so he may stay for us for a few days over the summer here and there." She said briskly. He glanced over at her, and could have sworn he saw a slight blush come over her face. "Nah gotta be the light." He thought to himself.

"So, umm…chicken professor?" He asked grabbing a piece from the basket behind him.


	3. A Truthful Trip

Once again…I own nothing. Thanks a lot J.K Rowling. Writer sits in a corner sulking

* * *

Okey-dokie… Chapter three. Yeah. Sorry it's been a bit, I had writers block, then I had to deal with HBP…I am still crying over it. But now I'm back, and just going to pretend it never happened. Yeah, that's it…. It never happened

* * *

Before anyone freaks out no this is NOT a HPMM fic. It's not like THAT

* * *

A quick note of thanks to my marvoo reviewers. I am soooo geeked. 15 reviews already! Woot. I will do reviewer Q's at the end.

* * *

**Another Year Another Problem **

**3. A Truthful Trip**

"_So, umm…chicken professor?" He asked grabbing a piece from the basket behind him. _

She looked at him with a look that clearly said "Did he just call me chicken?" Then, quickly realized he meant the food. At east she thought he meant the food. "No, thank you Harry, I am not hungry right now." She watched as he devoured the drumstick, but apparently, you are," she said sounding bemused. "Didn't they feed you in that home?" She asked lightly. Harry simply turned to face the window, choosing to not answer. "Maybe She'll think I didn't hear her," he wished silently.

No such luck. She turned to look at him, and in the window's reflection saw a sad look upon him. Minerva always knew he was thin, a bit small for his age, but she simply chalked it up to bone structure, or his mother's petite frame. She never thought that there might be another reason. "Harry," she repeated soflty, almost motherly, "I asked if they fed you at home."

Shit. Harry knew he couldn't avoid her now. The last thing he needed though, was for her to feel sorry for him. But he had to tell her now, "Um, not, not really professor." He said rather quickly, "get it over with quick as possible," he thought.

Professor McGonagall brought the car to a screeching halt on the side of the road. She turned quickly to face him. "They WHAT, You have got to be kidding me Potter, what do mean, I mean You got three meals right, were they just small, Oh god, what do you mean Harry?"

Her voice went from one filled with anger to disbelief, to panic and fear.

"It, it was okay Professor," he said trying to calm her down, "Really, I didn't starve." Apparently this had not been the thing to say. "Didn't starve?" She screeched. "Oh Merlin's beard Harry, Please, tell me, I…how…what happened there?" He turned to face her, still sitting in the car, Harry took a deep breath, and began. "Well, it's better now than when I was younger. I, are you sure you want to hear this? I mean you don't have to, I'm okay now." He said quickly trying to wriggle out of this one last time. "Everything, Harry." Came the stern reply.

"Okay, well IgrewupinacupboardandwasonlyfedalittlebituntilmylettercameandImovedupstairsintoDudley'ssecondroomwhickhistoyswerein—" He said as quickly as he could until she cut him off. "Slower Harry, so I can understand." He gave her a slightly disbelieving look. "I _can_ understand, Harry."

Harry was sure she couldn't understand everything that went on, but she was trying to help. He'd tell her. "I grew up living in a cupboard under the stairs until I was almost eleven. I was allowed out of my cupboard for only such things as cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner, school when I was old enough, and doing the cleaning around the house."

He looked at McGonagall, she hadn't said anything, yet her left hand was gripping the armrest between them with such force Harry was sure it was about to snap at any moment. Her right hand was gripping her knee with almost equal strength. The look on her face was a mixture of rage and sympathy. Harry knew it best to finish the story now rather than wait.

"I was given the leftover scraps the Dudley, my oaf of a cousin, hadn't eaten, never much, or some toast bits, and water if I was being punished."

"Punished?" came McGonagall's words at last "what in heavens were they punishing you for under eleven years of age that would result in such a…a…"

Harry cut her off to go on with his story, now he knew that if he didn't tell it all now, he may never.

"Being _freakish_." He spat out the word. "That was what my uncle told me every time something odd would happen. I know now that it was my accidental magic coming through. But he preferred just call me _Freak_ or_ Boy_. I'm not sure if ever even knew my name. But I dealt with his jibes, Aunt Petunia's chores, and being Dudley's punching bag for 11 years. Then I got my letter. My Aunt and Uncle refused to let me go, they burned my letters before I had ever read them. They were afraid though, afraid someone would find out how I'd been treated, so they moved me upstairs into one of Dudley's two rooms, the one he used for all of his toys, mainly the broken one's. My letter kept trying to get to me though, eventually Hagrid got…er…through. I was going to Hogwarts. I had never heard of it till then, I had grown up thinking my parents were bums who got in a car accident. I never knew anything about them until I learned from Hagrid. I never knew that magic existed. But then I came to Hogwarts, everything seemed okay, well except that whole Sorcerer's Stone thing." He gave a small grin at this, but then continued, "But then I had to go back. I was told I had to go back every year. The Dursley's weren't pleased, neither was I. Over the past few summers I have had bars put on my windows, been locked in my room with food once a day, cold chicken broth and bread. Yum. And done all of the chores when not in my room. This summer I was fed once every other day, if that. Dursleys were not happy with me when I got home. After what happened with Dudley and the Dementors last summer. "

With this he looked over at her. She seemed to be reeling form what she had just been told. "Harry, oh Harry, why didn't you tell me, or Albus, or any of the other staff, well perhaps not Severus or Argus, but oh Harry, why didn't you tell someone?" She finished. "I didn't think anyone would listen," he said quietly. "Besides I knew that I had to go back, Dumbledore told me I had to go back there."

Minerva turned to look at Harry. She had tears brimming in her emerald eyes. "I wish I could have changed this," She said, "I wish I could have stopped this in the beginning. Maybe If I had asked Albus I could have…" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

Harry looked at her for a moment, he didn't know what to, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Not knowing why or how she would take it, he tuned and threw his arms around her neck. He hugged her like he would hug….like he would hug a mother. He was surprised when she hugged him back, hard. He felt all of the anger, all of the resentment toward the Dursley's fading away, all of his hurt over the past year with Sirius leaving him. "He was supposed to be comforting her," he thought to himself, and here she was hugging him back like someone who really did care, and could possibly understand what he had gone through. He pulled back, so did she. They both had tears running down their cheeks.

"Thank you, Professor." Was all Harry could croak out of his tightened throat.

Minerva had just been hugged. Hugged by a student. No one hugged her. She was the impenetrable wall. She was the cranky old professor. But he had confided in her. Had told her what it was like, explained all of the hurt, now she knew, now she understood why it hurt so badly when Sirius died. Sirius was his only family.

Minerva always knew that Lily's sister was a brat, Lily used to come back from Holidays upset at the way her sister had behaved. For being twins the Evan's girls could not have been more different, of this Minerva McGonagall was quite sure. Minerva could not even bring herself to have looked at Petunia when she got Harry, she remembered all the hurt that she had put Lily through, and could not begin to forgive that. But now, now after hearing Harry talk about his life there, she knew that she could not allow him ever to go back to those people. He would go somewhere next summer, anywhere but back to that house if she could stop it.

* * *

Okay, well sorry it was so short, maybe the next will be longer, however I make no promises.

* * *

Time for my reviewer shout-outs….

**TabbyMin…**Proud to have hooked you!

**SmellyCat190…**I'm not discouraged by few, I'm encouraged I have any!

**Bigkihap…**You keep up the good work to, I still love your story!

**Annette-Rose…**I heart my ADMM, but I didn't want it to take over the story, so I;m glad it worked! Thank you!

**MarioMarie…**Little Buddy…you rock!

**Mmcgonagall…**I'm pleased that you are enjoying it!

**Minerva's Phantom…**I am an addict to, maybe we should start a support group.

And all of my other readers and reviewers too, a great big whopping Thank You!

Hey that rhymed!

Later

Tabby Kat


	4. Are We There Yet?

Me A poor starving actress/ writer who owns none of these people.

J.K.R A goddess who probably runs the universe as well as Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Four…Woot! I'm working my way past HBP, still in mourning. Sniff. On another, happier note, I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far…I know I am.

* * *

Big Thank-You's to all of my wonderful reviewers…treats at the end.

* * *

**Another Year Another Problem**

**4. Are we there yet?**

They sat in silence for about twenty minutes while both happily, and thoughtfully munching on the hot chicken and buttered biscuits. Harry looked over at one point to see the car was driving itself through the English countryside. His professor had a biscuit in one hand and a drumstick in the other. She just looked over and said innocently "What?" Harry just laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time. Too long, actually.

They traveled this way for quite sometime before Harry had brought back up some of the questions that had been bothering him earlier. Maybe he would start with an easy one. "Professor," he began tentatively, "I was wondering, do you know why I haven't gotten a Daily Prophet all summer? I mean after everything that happened at the Ministry last year, I was sure that there would have been something in there, but now there isn't even a paper, why?"

"Oh that's easy Harry, and please no more 'Professor' this holiday, alright?" She asked, "You can call me Minerva, it's kind of a rule I have for people who live with me to call me by name."

Harry just said, "Alright M-M-Minerva." "Wow, that was odd," he thought. "I wonder if Hermione is having kittens over calling her favorite professor by name." Then he laughed out loud when he thought of Ron calling Professor McGonagall 'Minerva'.

"What is so funny?" Minerva asked, "I'll admit that my name is far from common, but I didn't think…"

Harry cut her off, "No, I was just thinking of how hard a time Hermione and Ron must have had getting used to calling you that. Funny is all."

"Ah, well, that explains it. It was rather funny, Hermione stumbled with it for quite sometime and Ron turned quite pink for some time." She began, "Now, as I was saying about the Prophet, There is a very good reason why you haven't received it. It doesn't exist." She paused to take a rather large bite of a scone that had just put jam on itself. "As I am sure you would have guessed, Cornelius Fudge is no longer the Minister of Magic, not after everything that went on recently at any rate. But the current Minister cancelled the paper and all of it's gossip until he can smooth everything out, then the Daily Prophet will come back into print. In the meantime most people are just subscribing to the WWN print edition."

"Who is the new minister? Do I know him? Is it Dumbledore? Do people know what happened then?" All of these questions came out of Harry's mouth so quickly it was hard for Minerva not to laugh.

"Yes you know him, no it isn't Dumbledore, but not for lack of everyone's trying. The new minister is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I suppose after being a rather accomplished Auror, and rather adamant that Dumbledore was right about you and You-Know-Who people noticed. He was almost unanimously voted in. As I'm sure you can imagine Harry, the good this has done for everyone." She finished matter-of-factly.

"Well, he is in the order, so that's good for us right? Now we aren't fighting both the order and Voldemort." Harry noticed as Minerva gave a slight start at the sound of his name, but decided to ignore it. "But what other good did it do?"

"Well, Percy Weasley in his attempts to always please the ministry is now at least being civil to his family. I was hoping he would do so much better, but, alas…Oh yes, and since one of the main reasons Arthur was in that Muggle Artifacts job for years with no promotion was because Fudge knew he was for Dumbledore no matter what, when Fudge left, Arthur was promoted.

At this news Harry absolutely beamed. If anyone deserved to have something good happen to their family, it was the Weasleys.

Minerva looked at Harry to see him smiling, she was glad that he was so happy for his friends.

"Why, I mean if you know, I was wondering why Dumbledore didn't want to be minister?" Harry asked, not wanting to but in if it wasn't his place, yet too curious not to ask.

Minerva thought for a moment, and then replied, "I do not know all of the reasons for anything Alb-Professor Dumbledore does, however I am aware of a good many. One of them being he feels he would do more good to not only the wizarding world, but the muggle world too, indirectly, if here were out and about actively fighting against the return of You-Know-Who instead of doing paperwork behind a desk."

Harry thought for a minute, "makes sense," he concluded.

Minerva gave a small laugh., "I'm glad you approve of the Headmaster's reasoning."

Harry's blush that crept into his cheeks said plenty clear that he had not intended to voice that particular opinion. Oops!

"Um, yeah….so are we there yet?"

* * *

After another hour in the car full of talk about next years Quidditch team, last year's Quidditch team, and Quidditch through out time, they arrived at another rest stop and got out to stretch they're legs.

When they got back in the car with plenty of rations from the vending machine, Harry remembered one of his earlier questions, "Profess-Minerva, why are we riving to your house? I mean we could have flooed, or well, not apparate, because I haven't gotten my lice sense, but we could have taken a portkey, or flown, why drive?"

"Because Harry, she stated, "all magical transportation is being watched."

"But, if the Minister is one of our guys, can't he just let us do it? Not watch for a few minutes?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No. If no one looks for even a second, in that one second Pettigrew, or Lestrange, or even You-Know-Who could sneak by undetected. Besides," she explained further, "the Minister is not the one personally looking at all of these modes of transport, there are people in departments working under him whose jobs are that, specifically. We don't know if the people watching are on our side or not. So it is safer if we take the long, if not tedious, road and do it the Muggle way."

"I get it," Harry said simply. After a few moments of dead silence Harry spoke up again…"Soooooo how much longer?"

Minerva just laughed, "actually we will be home in about 2 minutes. Even though we did travel the 'Muggle way' I was able to make it through faster than would be normal."

"Like the Night Bus?" Harry questioned, remembering his very bumpy, and overall, odd ride one dark night from Little Whinging to Hogwarts.

"No, most certainly nothing at all like the Night Bus!" Minerva said loudly, "I don't cram people through cracks in walls, no. I simply let traffic move for me. And the police not feel the need to come after me if they see me, smudge the rules a bit." She smiled almost mischievously then.

"You? Professor McGonagall smudging rules?" Harry said in a mock disbelieving tone, next thing you know I'll be being told that Fred and George are going back to school, and sending Get Well Soon cards to Delores Umbrige. "

They both instantly busted out laughing. Between pants Minerva said, "Oh shush, I don't want you to breathe a word of any of this, especially the 'rule smudging' to Hermione, she'll have no respect left for me."

And at this Harry noticed the car turning into a wonderful driveway with a large gate at the bottom. Minerva took out her wand and pressed the end of it to a pad which then began to glow a faint gold. Minerva said _Evigilo Cattus. _The golden gates sprang forward at this and opened to let the car through. What lay beyond was more beautiful than anything Harry had ever remembered seeing. A castle could be seen in the distance, probably one third the size of Hogwarts. Surrounding it was a lake, multiple gardens spanning acres, tennis courts, a Quidditch pitch, and fields full of wildflowers. On what appeared to be the border of the property was a long row of trees that looked like the edge of a forest.

Minerva noted the stunned look on Harry's face, and laughed inwardly. "It was good," she thought to herself, "to see him happy here."

"Like it?" She asked teasingly, for she could tell he did.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and said, "Yeah, I think I could live here forever." He sounded far away and dreamy, bur quickly realized what he had just said, and tried to scramble for an attempted recovery. "I mean, it's really nice, it's huge though!"

She tried to stifle a laugh, "It is big, I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione should have plenty to keep busy with, what do you think?"

Harry just nodded silently becoming more and more dumbstruck after every turn in the drive.

* * *

Okay, well enough for today….two updates in like 3 days…I am beat guys! This one is like a page longer than the last, and although I know it isn't the greatest chapter in the world…It is necessary, transition and all. More fun to come in chapter 5 when Harry meets up with everyone inside the house.

Oh, _Evigilo Cattus _is Latin for 'Watchful Cat', or at least according to my trusty online English-Latin dictionary.

* * *

Now is the time for mew to tank my great and wonderful reviewers…

Especially…

The ever-faithful **SherbertKitty** (was Mmrulz4eva)…I liked the hugging part too…I'm big on hugs.

**Liat1989**…I can honestly say I have no idea…I'm playing this one by ear.

**Minerva McGonagall**…Yay, you are so nice! Here is the next bit for ya!

To all of my readers and reviewers…THANK YOU!

And if you read it and have constructive criticism or compliments, please leave them after the pretty blue button. Thanks!

Tabby Kat


	5. Home Sweet Home

I STILL don't own these characters can you believe it? What a travesty!

* * *

I have another story for those of you who enjoy this one, or just Minerva in general. It's called Minerva's Story, and I would love it if you could check it out and let me know what you think.

* * *

And as a big thank you to SherbertKitty for being such a loyal reviewer, there is a surprise for you inside…read now, and see what I mean!

* * *

**Another Year Another Problem**

**5. Home Sweet Home**

The old ford was now in front of the castle Harry had seen when entering the gates. It stopped, and Harry turned to look at Minerva who simply smiled and said "Home Sweet Home."

Harry couldn't help but thinking that he wouldn't mind it if this was his home, it was beautiful. Everything around him seemed so full of life, vibrant, and color filled. But all he could manage to say was "You live here all…alone?" He couldn't imagine just roaming around, no one to talk to, and nothing.

Minerva just smiled and said, "for the most part, yes, however I do have the occasional visitor to keep me from going completely mad. And there is my house elf, Sherkit, but, primarily just me."

Harry smiled, "Sherkit? Odd name, but whatever, she's your elf!"

Minerva laughed, "Albus gave her to me, and he said something about naming her SherbertKitty, but I shortened it for convenience."

Harry laughed, despite his current unhappiness for the professor, he had to admit the man was…special!

They got out of the car, and Minerva magiced all of Harry's belongings to follow her, much to the unhappiness of a certain bird that had been napping in her cage.

Just as they reached the door it was flung open and Harry saw three blurs of red as Fred and George ran out of the house with Ron chasing them. Harry watched his professor to see how she was going to react to the three of them nearly flattening them in this process, but all she did was chuckle, and murmur something that sounded like…"boys…"

This was most certainly not the same formidable professor they all knew; she seemed more peaceful, happier.

The three red blurs all did an about face, and tackled Harry, completely ignoring their Transfigurations professor.

All Harry could do was laugh and give a grunted "Oy!"

When Minerva turned round she saw Harry flattened by three grown boys, all screaming things at the same time.

"Harry, mate, bout time!" "Where the bloody hell have you been?" "We missed you mate!" "Want to see our new dung bombs?"

"Oh yes, a very interesting summer was lining up indeed for this old place, and for me as well" Minerva thought.

After Harry pried the three Weasleys off of him, he proceeded into the house, which much to his surprise was even more breathtaking than the grounds. Instead of finding the inside of a castle, cold, and stone like that of Hogwarts, he saw a comfortable home, rich in look, and feel. He felt warm inside just being in such a place.

From where he was standing in the Hall, he saw a huge mahogany staircase coming down to greet him. The walls, instead of the stone he expected were rich mahogany wood as well, with deep red accents, He noticed the pictures on the walls were all rather old looking, and had scenes of great landscapes, and architecture. To his left he saw a room painted bright orange, and deep brown, it looked like a game room, to his right, a bathroom, and a sitting room both decorated in a subtle gold. When he looked up Harry saw at least four more levels, "all," he thought, "probably just as amazing."

From around the other side of the massive staircase Harry heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley yelling at someone. "What were you thinking? Were you thinking? I swear you are becoming more and more like the twins every day…. no that is NOT a compliment Ginerva!"

"Ahhh, poor Ginny!" Harry thought, glad it wasn't him who was getting it.

Harry heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley coming closer, "Now you clean that up before Har—" She had turned the corner and seen him

"Harry dear! How are you, are you alright, you look thin, have you been eating…" She seemed to have forgotten about Ginny completely in her haste to fuss over Harry.

Harry couldn't have answered her questions if he wanted to as she was now pushing him toward the kitchen; he looked back to Minerva for help, and saw her almost doubled up in laughter.

Harry sighed, and allowed himself to be bustled away by the motherly woman.

When Harry walked into the kitchen the smell of Mrs. Weasly's wonderful cooking, and the sight of a slightly distressed house-elf being spoken to by Hermione instantly greeted him.

When Hermione saw him, she forgot all about Sherkit, the house-elf, and ran to Harry throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much, how was the trip, dreadful long I suppose, but better than the Dursleys I'm sure." He just nodded.

Before he knew it he was sitting at the very large kitchen table with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione surrounded by a "light snack" consisting of cheese, crackers, sausages, grapes, oranges, apples, and some very delicious snickerdoodles.

While they were all stuffing their faces two order members came in to chat with Mrs. Weasley, and see if Harry and Minerva had arrived yet. First came Tonks, she was sporting a new lime green Mohawk, that, when given a disapproving look from Mrs. Weasley turned violet to try to make itself better. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head in surrender, and led her to the gang.

Shortly behind Tonks came Remus Lupin. He was looking tired, and warn out, yet a look of happiness washed over his face when he spotted Tonks, and then the children. The entire gang looked from Lupin to Tonks, and back to Lupin, was Tonks blushing, or did it just look like it due to the fact that her hair had just turned a deep shade of maroon?

In any case, they sat down at the table and jumped when they realized Harry was sitting there with them. Ginny giggled, and leaned over to Hermione, whispered something, and then they both began giggling. The boys, as well as Tonks and Lupin simply gave them confused looks. "Girls…" Harry heard Ron mutter.

Harry ate in silence, laughing every now and then at something someone said, and at the stories of the twins explaining why they arrived at the burrow on broomsticks last semester. Surprisingly, Mrs. Weasley wasn't too upset about the Umbridge part of the story, just the leaving school bit.

Harry was surprised his friends hadn't ambushed him yet in asking how he was dealing with the loss of his godfather. He had a feeling however that Mrs. Weasley had forbid them to pester him about it, and for this he was glad. Perhaps instead, they were just trying to cheer him up, and that was okay with Harry. At any rate, he knew they would probably try later tonight. "Ah well," Harry thought to himself, "might as well enjoy the time between."

When he allowed his mind to reenter the conversation the first thing he heard was Fred and George saying simultaneously "And then she shat on a turtle…" And the eruption of laughter surrounded them. "What in blue blazes were they talking about?" Harry wondered. And who shat on what turtle?

After much laughter, and a few games of exploding snap, Mrs. Weasley asked for help in the kitchen getting dinner on. All of the children got up to help. Mrs. Weasley just shouted, "And not you, Harry, you take a nice rest now, and, um, Tonks, keep Harry company."

At first thought Harry was a bit upset that Tonks had been left with him like he was some bad five year old. But then he realized it wasn't Tonks watching him, he was more watching her. He almost laughed aloud at this realization when he saw Tonks shrug and pick up a magazine. She looked uncharacteristically down.

"Oy, Tonks, what's the matter?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, nothing Harry just tired." She responded without much enthusiasm at all.

He wondered why the sudden change from just two minutes before when she was her usual bubbly self to this. Then it hit him.

"Hey, Tonks, it's okay, I miss him too."

She just looked at him in surprise, and then nodded sadly. "I just don't want to make everyone else depressed, so I pretend I'm okay. Ya know? I think I'd feel worse knowing I'm making every one else miss him more too."

I know, but you can talk to me okay? I understand, hell I do it too! But we won't pretend around each other now, right?

She just nodded again, Right. And she gave him a real smile. Thanks, Harry.

Just then Lupin burst in from the kitchen covered in flour and what looked like bits of fish. "Nymph, Nymph, look…'I am the ghost of Christmas past…it was fishy.' Hahaha, get it, fishy?" They both just stared at him blankly. He sniffed, and turned back around, "Well I thought it was funny" he said to himself dejectedly, and at that they did laugh. They laughed so much Minerva came to see what was making so much noise.

After Minerva had gotten to the house with Harry she magiced his belongings into one of the third floor rooms and settled herself into a bath, got changed and had begun to read the newest book from one of her favorite muggle authors, Lemony Snicket. She had just begun to read about the boredom of the water cycle when she heard a loud noise, sort of like thunder and a pig squealing coming from the downstairs dining area. She flooed from her rooms to the dining room to see two people rolling on the floof, a man covered in flour and smelled of fish, and a few of the Weasley heads peeking out from the kitchen door.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here she said, in her best 'I'm a professor' voice.

It worked. All heads snapped up and the rolling/laughing subsided.

Tonks was first to speak, sorry Minnie, Lupin just did something really funny.

The Weasley's followed by Lupin all popped back into the kitchen.

Harry just sat on the ground with a rather perplexed look on his face. "Was this McGonagall's sister or other relative? I mean, she looked like her, sort of, especially the eyes, but her hair was long, and loose, and a wavy brown with silver streaks in it. She had on jeans and a rather snug tank top that read _Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?_ Everyone else must see her all the time, and what did Tonks call her, Minnie?

Min looked at Harry in pure amusement before she finally just said, "Harry, it's me, Minerva."

He felt stupid. "Sorry, I didn't um, recognize you professor. Your hair looks nice."

"She laughed, "Thank you Harry, I like to wear it down in the summer, helps me get rid of the perpetual headache I get from wearing that bun all year."

"Minnie weren't you getting him in muggle clothes?" asked a confused Tonks.

"Yes, but professor muggle clothes, not comfortable ones." Minerva explained patiently.

"Oooohhhhh I see. Wanna play exploding snap?" said the ever ADD girl with the maroon Mohawk.

* * *

Shout outs…

**SherbertKitty**, like it? You are the greatest!

**Jen**…You can stop begging now!

**Minerva the 'Angel**". Thanks for the dance, now I'll do one for you Author dances a lil jig

**Rachel**…I am geeked you like it

**Minerva's Phantom…**You, my friend, rock!

**Liat1989**…Thanks!

**Emutet**…Yay! Thanks bunches!

All right, well hope you enjoyed it as I have. I think this is my new favorite chapter! I'm going to walk away now, and leave this plate of cookies conveniently next to the review button….

Tabby Kat


End file.
